


My Prince

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [189]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Contrary to the beliefs of the rest of her family, Violet had been young once.





	My Prince

Contrary to the beliefs of the rest of her family, Violet had been young once. She had even known love, once upon a time. It had been just like a fairytale, Violet in her plum ballgown, her hair elaborately styled, and adorned in a glittering necklace of amethysts, when she had caught the eye of the handsome Prince Igor. He looked so dashing in his blue coat with gold trim, his thick hair a warm chestnut, which contrasted with the sky blue of his eyes. They had danced all evening. 

If only there were such a thing as happily ever after.


End file.
